spiderman_unlimited_mobile_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Spreadsheet of Awesome
The Spiderman Unlimited Spreadsheet of Awesome is a GoogleDocs hosted spreadsheet containing 11 tabs of information, tables, tools and statistics to enhance and inform your Spiderman Unlimited gaming experience. The data and information in it has been created from forum and player community discussion, surveying and investigations, as well as details sourced directly from the game itself. Follow this link to visit the spreadsheet to begin using it for yourself: Spiderman Unlimited Spreadsheet of Awesome Mobile users can use the Spreadsheet to its full potential with the Google Sheets app. Install it from the following links: GooglePlay iTunes The spreadheet contains the following tabs: Spider List Your one-stop shop for all details about each individual spider in the game. Shows the full details of all Spiders ever released as well as known details of forthcoming characters: Names, abilities, rarity levels, forum-defined 'tier ratings' (God, Top, Mid, Low, Useless - and a new Titan tier), a Spider Score based on survey-defined ability rating scores, and another tier-rating based on the ability scores. Score Calculator This tool estimates the scores you will achieve using different spiders in a run. Select two Spiders for comparison from the drop down menus, add your team multiplier, estimated Distance, Bosses, number of different combo types, and number of combo breaks to produce a score. Four scores are calculated: basic without multiplier, with multiplier, with 25% Super Score bonus, and an estimate with full consumables (Super Score, Vial Style and Crushing Combos). Portal Stats A complete record of portal pulls logged by forum members since February '15. The table shows the total number and percentages for total pulls made, the number of each rarity and buff legendary pulled. The data in this tab is taken from Chirovette’s 'Data For ALL Available Portals!' thread on the forum, and includes links to that thread, and each individual portal thread discussion on the forum. Abilities Count The tables in this tab display the frequency of each ability active in the game, and the frequency of combinations of abilities. Rarity Count & Tier Rankings Tables showing the number of spiders available at each rarity level, and the numbers of spiders rated on each tier level. Also shows the minimum, maximum and average ability-scores from the survey of Spiders within each tier. Post-Run XP Calculator This is a functional but work-in-progress means to calculate how much XP each of your spiders earned after a run. Rank & Level XP Table showing the amount of XP required to progress through each level for Rare, Epic, and Legendary rarities, and the multiplier at each level. Details for Titan rarity will be added as we discover them. Spidey Ops Missions Details of each Spider Ops mission, from Issues 1-5; Time, XP and vials gained, with a gain-per-hour breakdown. Survey Results Three tabs containing the results from the survey into Abilities and Teams, initiated on 23rd April 2015. The survey remains permanently open for players to submit responses to enhance the data the scores and ratings on which elements of the spreadsheet are based: Click this link to complete the survey if you have not done so already: https://www.surveymonkey.com/s/725Q8RP Results of the survey are collated, analysed and updated regularly. There were two main elements to the survey: To name your Unlimited Spider team in order To rate each ability out of 5 by how useful it is to you The survey also asks for team multiplier and highest unlimited score. Analysis using these details will be produced when there is sufficient data to create meaningful results. Ability Ratings & Rankings Displays the accumulated, weighted, and average scores for each individual ability Spider Ratings & Rankings Scores for each Spider based on their abilities and the ratings given to each. Teams Frequency of each Spider in each position in a team, and the cumulative number of appearances of them in any position.